Hurry Home
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is in a hurry to get home. However, between the blizzard outside and Alfred Jones' winter driving skills, they end up stranded in a snowbank. USUK Oneshot Human AU Rated M for Iggy's potty-mouth and implications of lemons and the fact that I like rating things M.


_**For those of you who follow me, I'm really sorry that this isn't the latest chapter of "Changed". It should be up very soon. Until then, enjoy a Oneshot. Read and review, please!**_

_**-Jack**_

* * *

"Good God, man! Why must you act like such an idiot all the time?"

Alfred Jones frowned at the words. "Ouch. Thanks Artie."

Arthur Kirkland rolled his green eyes. "Oh, bugger off. It isn't like I've never said it before."

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less, you... you.."

"Oh just shut up, Alfred."

"Would you please be a little bit nicer to me right now?"

"No. It's your damn fault we're in this mess. I'm not going to hold your hand when we should be trying to get out of here!"

Alfred huffed and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, his breath looking like smoke in the cold, December air. "I don't think there's anything else we can _do_, Artie."

Arthur crossed his arms, his thick eyebrows furrowed together on his forehead. "What are we supposed to do then? Stand out here in the god-forsaken blizzard and freeze our arses off?"

"I was... thinkin' we could sit in the car," Alfred said, motioning toward the running four-door trapped in the snow bank. "I called Matthew. He's gonna come get us as soon as he can."

"Who?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "My brother? You know what, never mind, just get in the damn car."

Arthur made a face as he walked the back of the car. Of course, he'd forgotten it was in a snowbank, so he had to get in the back door. Alfred twisted in the driver's seat to look at his companion, sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed and eyebrows lowered as far into a glare as they could go. "Would you just chill already? Stop pouting."

"No, I'm far more "chilled" than I would like to be, thank you very much."

Alfred groaned and pulled himself up in his seat, sticking one sneaker-clad foot between the driver and passenger's seats.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Jones?"

"I'm coming to sit in the back with you," Alfred grunted, pulling himself over the seats. He lost his grip and landed on the seat, right on top of Arthur.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Owww!" Alfred howled. "Get your knee out of my back!"

"My knee was here _first_!"

"You're not helping!"

"You're such an arse, Alfred, just get OFF!"

Alfred finally got his limbs sorted out and managed to sit upright in the seat beside Arthur. "There. Happy now?"

"Not particularly, no, because if you haven't noticed, we are still stranded in the middle of this _frozen wasteland_ you call Minnesota!"

"It's not it's my fault there was a snowstorm! And you were the one so hell-bent on getting to the airport tonight anyway. I told you, with fifteen inches of snow in the last twenty-four hours, there isn't any fucking way in hell anything's taking off from that airport tonight."

Arthur stilled. "I suppose you did say that, didn't you?"

"No shit, Artie."

"Please stop that."

"What?"

"Calling me... oh never mind."

Alfred's frown faded as he glanced toward his companion. "Do you really hate it when I call you Artie?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. "No. I suppose I don't. It's... more of another reason for me to argue with you."

"You sure like doin' that," Alfred agreed.

"Alfred, I..." Arthur stopped, glancing down at his lap. He couldn't actually see anything in the darkness, and he hoped it was the same for Alfred. Arthur could feel his face color with a deep blush.

"What?" Alfred pressed, twisting in the seat and angling his body toward Arthur.

"I don't hate you. You know that... don't you?"

Alfred lifted one shoulder. "It's hard to remember sometimes... but I know."

Arthur's lips parted and he looked at the faint outline of Alfred beside him. "In fact... the whole reason I wanted to get home so badly, was because I don't hate you." Arthur's voice was barely a whisper as he tacked on the last sentence. "Because I love you."

Before Arthur could breathe, there was a pair of smooth lips pressed against his. Arthur gasped as he felt the sudden movement, but he couldn't help himself from melting into the touch. Alfred's warm fingers brushed Arthur's cheek. Arthur was sure his heart couldn't pound any harder. When Alfred pulled away from the kiss, Arthur's eyes shot open, already missing him. Alfred just rested his forehead on Arthur's and whispered, "I was hoping you did."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Arthur heard the breathy tone of his own voice and hoped Alfred didn't notice.

Alfred just chuckled softly. "It means I love you, too, Artie. And I've been too afraid to tell you."

Arthur's chest heaved. "Well... I don't suppose you'd consider... telling me again?"

Alfred smirked. "How about we just kiss again?"

* * *

Matthew Williams scanned the side of the road for signs of his brother's car. Matthew bit his lip and sighed. He'd gotten a call about almost an ago from Alfred, saying that he and Arthur were stuck in a snowbank off of highway . It had taken Matthew this long to get here in the snow, not wanting to risk it and suffer the same fate as Al and Arthur by going too fast. Finally, Matthew saw a pair of headlights gleaming up ahead.

_That's gotta be Al,_ Matthew thought. He pulled off to the side, putting his hazard flashers on in case anyone should come past (though it didn't seem like anyone had gone through in quite a while), and got out his his car. "Alfred? Arthur?" Matthew called, clenching his mittened hands against the cold. He walked over and wiped some snow away from the windows with his hand before tapping on the window.

There was a loud thunk from inside before the window rolled down a crack. Matthew couldn't see inside the car, but he heard Alfred's voice drifting through the lowered window. "Matt? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry it took so long."

"N-no, it's okay. J-just a sec."

"Shut the window, you imbecile!"

"Cool it, Artie."

"If you don't shut the damn window, I'll show you how to cool it!"

"You can go back to your car, Matt, we'll be right there." The window rolled back into place, but Matthew didn't move. "Put your shirt back on, Artie," Matthew heard Alfred's muffled voice command.. Matthew's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face as he walked back to his car. It wasn't a full minute before the back door opened and Arthur and Alfred slipped inside.

"Thanks for picking us up, Matt. You're a hero," Alfred said cheerily.

"You guys haven't spent enough time together in the back seat tonight?" Matthew said, a grin in place as he pulled them back onto the road home.

Alfred paled and Arthur went bright red. "T-the passenger door... it was stuck!" Arthur tried to explain. "If you damn Americans didn't drive on the left side of the car, I..." Arthur's indignant comeback faltered when he saw the amused look on Matthew's face.

"I saw," Matthew replied. "And I heard," he added.

"Alfred, you idiot! I told you to be quiet!"

"I thought he went back to the car!"

Matthew just laughed. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm just glad you guys finally stopped denying it."

"Denying what?" Arthur asked.

"The fact that you're both crazy about each other," Matthew said simply. "Now leave me alone so we don't all end up stranded."

Alfred settled back into the seat, slightly embarrassed that Matthew had seen through them so easily. He pressed a kiss to his lover's heated cheek and whispered in his ear. "Did you like it?"

"Shut up," Arthur ordered briskly, his voice even softer than Alfred's. "Matthew will hear."

"Matt can't hear us," Alfred whispered.

"Yes, I can, but I'll turn the radio on so I don't have to."

Alfred snickered. "Thanks Matt."

"What? I can't HEAR YOU."

"Point taken!" Alfred called over the radio. "See?" Alfred grinned leaning close to Arthur again. "He can't hear us."

"Fine then, but stop breathing in my ear like that, for heaven's sake."

"Still in a hurry to get home?"

Arthur's face softened and he blinked his green eyes at his love. "Actually, yes, I am."

Alfred blinked. "What?"

"I am in a hurry to get home," Arthur repeated. "Because home... is wherever you and I can be together."

Alfred's lips turned up in a smile. "That's what I'm talkin' about."


End file.
